Perpetual Ire
by Tauvian
Summary: "I don't think I can ever forgive you. And I don't even want to try. You've proven just how little you deserve my friendship." SECOND INSTALLMENT OF MY STORY "PERPETUAL WOE" You should read that one first. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden characters. The plot and new characters, however, are all me._

**.**

**Perpetual Ire**

**.**

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

The morning light poured into the bedroom, causing its sole occupant to stir. The lump beneath the covers moved this way and that, before becoming still. The person sat up in bed, allowing the comforter to fall from its form, revealing a messy pale blonde head and tired blue eyes. Ino let out a soft yawn as she scratched the top of her head. She looked over to the window to see a bright blue sky. It was a beautiful day. Perfect. She got out of bed and walked over to the window. She placed her hand on the curtain while peering out at the street below. She could see people bustling around; probably with important places to be. They seemed happy. Her hand clenched in the fabric. 'What do they know?' She thought angrily, and roughly pulled the curtain shut.

Now bathed in darkness, Ino sagged her shoulders and backed onto her bed. She looked around her room, and noticed how different it looked. Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Sasuke's funeral. Three since Naruto moved out. And three since she realized she was…

Ino jumped off of her bed and ran straight for the bathroom. She heaved up whatever was left of last night's dinner; which wasn't very much to begin with. A few moments later, she moved away from the toilet and leaned against the side of the tub. She grabbed a towel and wiped her mouth. She pushed her blonde hair away from her sweaty forehead, before leaning her head back looking at the ceiling. She sat there in a large black shirt, a few sizes too big. It was Naruto's. It was the only thing she had left of him. Even after all that had happened, she really liked the shirt. It was comfortable. And besides, she's worn it and washed it so many times now, it only smells of her.

And that was a depressing thought as well.

Dragging herself to her feet, Ino turned on the shower. She needed to get ready for the day. She had things to do and a certain someone to see. Once the water was at the desired temperature, she tossed off the black shirt and stepped into the shower; swiftly pulling the curtain closed behind her.

X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

"Ugh, Naruto-kun! How you can eat so many bowls…" Sakura exclaimed light heartedly, "I'll never know."

Naruto gave her a huge grin. "Oh Sakura-chan. The question is, how can anyone eat so little?" He took another bite. "This stuff is amazing." He then downed another bowl.

Sakura shook her head, and then laughed at his antics. "Only you Naruto, only you."

He placed the bowl down and grinned at her. "Come on Sakura-chan, have another on me." Naruto offered as he pulled her into his embrace.

"No Naruto-kun. I haven't finished my first bowl." Sakura reasoned, motioning towards her half eaten veggie bowl. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

Naruto's eyes widened at it. "Serious Sakura? Ino would've been halfway through her second by now." He complained thoughtlessly. "I don't see what takes you so…" Sakura pulled away from him, giving him a sharp glare. "What?"

"Why do you always mention Ino?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Whenever we are out at dinner, or watching a movie, or sitting on top of the Hokage Monument or, or just… when we are alone. You always mention Ino."

He didn't know what to say. Truth be told, he had not noticed that he was doing it at all. He reached for Sakura and grasped her nearest hand in his. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I guess, I'm so used to doing these things with In- her… I just can't help but be reminded of her."

Sakura looked at their surroundings. They were at Ichiraiku's, and there were only two other customers there. No one was paying attention to them. She looked at Naruto and then continued in a softer voice. "It's just, that sometimes it feels like you miss her and you wish she were here instead of me."

Naruto's features became serious. "I do miss her Sakura. I loved her. She is one of my special people. And I would really like her to be back in my life."

Sakura looked downtrodden at this admission. "Oh…"

He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "But understand that you have my heart. You are the one who I want with me. Okay, Sakura-chan?" He finished tenderly.

She smiled up at him as she gazed into his eyes. "Okay, Naruto… kun…" She then fell into his arms, giving him a big hug.

"Well isn't this cute." Both Naruto and Sakura jumped back in surprise at the new voice. "I hear congratulations are in order."

Naruto's eyes widens when notices who it is. "Shikamaru. Hey man, what's up? Haven't seen you in a while." He greets, rising from his seat.

"Hi Shika…" Sakura starts, but trails off at the look of the boy before them. She stays seated.

"I've been around." Shikamaru stands beside the table, across from Naruto, giving him a blank look. He doesn't give Sakura a glance. "I was in the neighborhood, saw you here, and thought I'd come say _hi_."

X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

Ino walked down the street in her civilian attire. She had her hair done in two French braids; one at either side of her head. Her bangs were also pulled into the braids and out of her face. She wore a baby blue tank top and short dark jean shorts. Still, however, she wore her ninja sandals and had a few choice weapons hidden on her person. Off duty or not, she is still a shinobi of this village.

She hoped that the foreign hair style and choice of clothes will keep others from recognizing her. She's done a pretty good job at keeping away from her friends for the last few months. First with claiming that she needed time to deal with Sasuke's death and her breakup with Naruto, and second with the convenience of the week long class D mission she came back from three days ago. But now, her friends were starting to notice how distant she was being. And she knew they were itching to speak with her. But Ino just wasn't ready. Sure she did need time to accept both Sasuke's death and her breakup with Naruto, but that wasn't the reason she was dodging her friends. No, she still needed time to grasp her pregnancy.

That night, as she sat frozen looking out into the storm raging outside, she tried to contemplate the one raging inside of her. She was frightened at the notion of a baby. She was just a kid, she wasn't ready. The following morning, she went outside the city walls to another village in the fire country nearby. There she purchased several different pregnancy tests. The end result of each came out positive. Ino had no doubt now that she was pregnant.

The fact is, she's studying to be a medic nin, so she knows what signs to look for. Aside from the tests, she's had symptoms. Though she still was no skilled enough to feel the chakra from within her womb at such an early stage, she knew her baby was there. Which brings us to the reason for her little trip this morning.

Ino walked into the building, bypassing guards along the way; as well as a few other shinobi who happened to work here. She made her way to the top floor and knocked on the large door before her. The ANBU guards on either side of the door barely acknowledged her. Ino supposed that they didn't need to. After all, she had made an appointment prior to coming.

"_Enter."_ Commanded the voice from the other side of the door. Ino took a deep breath. She was nervous. But that's no surprise. Lately, her nerves as well as her emotions have been a bit erratic. Pushing the heavy door open, she stepped into the well lit room. Walking further inside, she jumped at the sound of the heavy doors slamming shut. "They'll do that." The woman at the desk told her, before continuing. "So Ino, what is it you needed to speak with me about?" Tsunade asked.

Ino looked into the eyes of the Hokage. It's true that Tsunade-sama was partial to Naruto, but Ino hoped that the older woman would be understanding as to what she will propose. "Tsunade-sama, I…" Ino closed her eyes, taking a deep breath; she needed to steel her resolve. When she reopened them, they were filled with determination. "I'm pregnant."

X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

Naruto beams at Shikamaru, not noticing his friend's odd behavior. "That's great man! Why don't you join us? The ramen today is excellent."

"No, I don't think I will do that." Shikamaru answers calmly.

The blonde just grins at him. "Are ya sure? My treat."

Sakura's brows drop into a frown. "Naruto I don't think he's here to socialize."

Naruto turned to his pink haired girlfriend. "Then why would he be here?" He then looked at his stoic friend. "What's the matter Shika?"

Shikamaru stuffs his hands in his pants pockets. "The matter Naruto is that you've recently hurt someone I care deeply for." He answered evenly. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, but said nothing. Shikamaru frowned slightly. "Surely you didn't think I wouldn't eventually approach you."

Naruto scratched the back of his head in a nervous gesture. "I thought you'd consider it 'troublesome'." He chuckled tensely, trying to lighten the mood. He felt a quick jab to his side as Sakura glared at him.

Shikamaru was not amused as he stepped closer to the blonde. "Let me make something very clear to you Naruto. Not only did you betray Ino, but you did so with someone she considered a sister." He then glared at Sakura. "Though I never thought such a selfish person deserved that title." He then put his focus back on Naruto. "Ino is very sensitive. She puts on a tough front most of the time, but the girl is easily hurt. She doesn't let many in yet she gives you the privilege of knowing her. And what do you do?" Shikamaru asked glaringly.

Naruto's face is getting darker with every word as the guilt, he's been pushing to the back, washes over him. "I know… I know…" He says quietly.

"No, I don't think you do. But I'll help you fathom it. Remember how it felt when you were growing up on the streets, being isolated and hated by everyone who crossed your path, when you were being ridiculed in school for being an orphan, when the man who had been like a father to you was killed, when the girl you crushed on rejected you time and time again," Here Sakura flinched, "when that same girl chose a mass murderer over you sending you into a dark spiral? You remember the hurt, the pain that consumed you? Well do you Naruto?"

The blonde looked Shikamaru in the eye. He remembered; how could he not? His eyes darkened. "Of course I do."

Shikamaru solemnly nodded his head once. "Now multiply that feeling by ten and you _might_ feel what Ino's feeling right now."

The darkness immediately lifted from Naruto's eyes. They widened in surprise. He couldn't help but feel the guilt that quickly followed. He looked at Shikamaru with worried eyes. "How is Ino?" He asked quietly. Ashamed with himself.

"I don't know." The brunette admitted, removing his hands from his pockets and clenching his fists. He was enraged by the shock on both of their faces after his admission. "No one does. She's kept to herself. Won't speak to anyone, and keeps dodging everyone." He explained, his voice becoming emotional. "Whenever I do see her, her face looks sullen and unrested. She's probably not eating properly. She's a shadow of herself." He shakes his head, clearly disturbed at the thought. And then he glares at them once more. "But when I see you. You're gallivanting around the village with your trophy on your arm as if you didn't just destroy a beautiful, intelligent, vibrant young woman!" He finished heatedly, gaining a few glances by the other patriots.

"I…," Naruto was stumped, "I don't know what to say."

Shikamaru let out a deep sigh, and forced himself to calm down. "That's good, because frankly I wouldn't want to hear it." He stuffed his hands back into his pocket and turned his back on them. "You two sicken me." He said, loud enough for them to hear, and then walked away from the noodle stand.

Sakura watched him leave before grabbing Naruto's hand and looking at him in concern. "Don't beat yourself up about this Naruto. He's just being protective. He'll come around." She assured him.

Naruto shook his head. "No he won't." His heart clenched at the thought of losing another person close to him. 'Who's next?' He wondered to himself. Naruto then glanced at his three uneaten bowls. He sighed disparagingly. "I've lost my appetite."

X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

"What do you mean, _pregnant_?" Tsunade asked the young girl before her.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure. I've taken a lot of tests and I mean _a lot_ Hokage-sama. The tests have all been positive. But I was hoping you could exam me to be certain." Ino explained, with resolve.

Tsunade stood from her desk and walked over to Ino. "This is hardly an exam room Ino. You should have mentioned you'd need a physical. I would have scheduled this meeting at the hospital."

Ino looked down. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, I… I didn't want it getting out. Not yet. Not until I'm sure. Maybe not even then."

Tsunade looked down at the girl. She rested a comforting hand on Ino's shoulder, causing the younger woman to look up. "Let's see if what you think is true. We'll worry about the consequences later." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, her right hand began glowing green. "I guess you can have a seat on the edge of my desk. And lift your shirt." Once Ino did as instructed, Tsunade placed her hand onto Ino's bared midriff.

Ino could feel the warm chakra flowing into her. It almost tickled. And then before she knew it, it was gone. She watched Tsunade move away from her and back to the other side of her desk. Ino hopped off of the desk and stood before it. "Tsunade-sama, is something wrong?" She asked, unnerved by the troubled look on the Hokage's face.

"Who is the father?" Tsunade suddenly asked. She watched Ino's face fall.

Ino's eyes began watering, but she blinked them away. "I think you already know, Hokage-sama." She replied in a wounded whisper.

Tsunade nodded her head once. "Well congratulations Yamanaka Ino. You're seven weeks pregnant." She watched as tears began to slowly slide down Ino's cheeks. She wasn't sure if they were from sadness or happiness. But nevertheless, she continued, "With twins." And then she watched as the girls eyes bulged out of her head, before she crumpled to the floor in a dead faint. Tsunade ran her hand through her hair. "I need a drink." She said out loud, before rising from her seat and attending to Ino.

X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

She watched the man walk quietly into the kitchen with their bags, as she closed their front door. Tossing the keys onto the key rack, she followed him. She walked into the kitchen just as he was putting their uneaten food away. He closed the fridge and their eyes met. He quickly looked away, causing her to flinch. "It isn't your fault." She told him softly.

He turned his eyes to her, and once again ice blue met warm green. "Then whose fault is it Sakura?" He yelled at her. It was hard containing his feelings when he was consumed by so much guilt.

Sakura glared at him for raising his voice at her. "It's no one's fault Naruto. We can't keep blaming ourselves." She pleaded.

Naruto raised a brow at her. "We _are_ to blame." He said walking passed her into the living room. "No matter how much you try to justify it." He told her over his shoulder.

She clenched her fists and followed after him. "Ino will eventually get over it, just give her time." Sakura said as she followed him straight to their bedroom. "I'm not sorry for loving you Naruto. I won't apologize for us being together."

Naruto pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the bed. He ran his hand through his hair, before walking to the window and cracking it open. A light breeze blew into the stuffy room. He placed his palms on the windowsill and let out a frustrated sigh. "You just don't get it." He shook his head. "What Shikamaru said… all of it… those things that happened to me… the pain and hurt I felt. The rejection I felt after I brought Sasuke back, when you…" He clenched his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I thought that was what I wanted, but I was wrong." Sakura told him, resting her hand on his bare back.

Naruto swiftly moved away from her and her touch. "I went to a very dark place Sakura. And Ino… Ino saved me, she was my light." His eyes saddened. "And now she's in that dark cold place. All alone; and I can't help her like she helped me, because I'm the one who put her there." He sat on the edge of the bed with his hands on his head. "And it kills me to know that I can't take her pain away."

"Naruto, she'll be okay-" Sakura started, but was interrupted.

"You don't know that!" He yelled as he jumped off of the bed. He went to the dresser and grabbed a tank top and threw it over his head. He left the bedroom heading for the front door.

Sakura noticed this. "Where are you going?" She called after.

Naruto paused in his step. With his back to her, he responded, "I can't stay in here with someone so self-involved that she can't accept the consequences of her actions. Can't even see the damage we've caused."

"Are you leaving me?" She asked shaken.

Naruto's shoulders dropped. Sometimes he couldn't believe Sakura's narcissism. Leave her? Not likely. He gave up too much to be with her to throw it away now. Besides, despite her egotism, he still loved her. "Of course not Sakura. I just need to be alone right now." He told her softly, before stepping out of the apartment, leaving her to gape after him as the door closed shut.

X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

"_What are you doing? That's too much!" She told him with a laugh; taking the salt shaker out of his hand._

_He scratched the back of his blonde head with his now free hand. "Oye Ino-chan, I was just trying to help." He explained in a pout._

_Ino looked over at her boyfriend's cheerless face. She placed her palm against his cheek with a light smile. "I know. And I appreciate it hun. But let me do the seasoning from now on."_

_His brows furrowed.. "Does that mean you'll be doing most of the cooking from now on too?"_

_Ino tensed at the dejection in his voice. She slammed the salt onto the counter, before turning to him. "And what exactly is wrong with my cooking?" She yelled, frowning._

"_Nuh-nothing Ino-chan!" He exclaimed, waving his hands from side to side. "I just meant, it wouldn't be fair for you to do all of the cooking. I love your food." He finished with a crooked smile. "You know that, right?"_

_She relaxed. "Yes babe, I do." She said with a smile, turning back to the steaming pot. "You'd be _crazy_ not too." She immediately felt two warm arms wrap around her from behind. "What are you doing?" She asked with a grin._

_He buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"_

"_Yes." She answered with a giggle. His face was tickling her neck. "Three times in fact."_

"_Well, I'm telling you again." He pulled her closer. "I love you Ino."_

"_I love you too… Naruto…"_

"Ino! Ino can you hear me?"

Ino was stirred from her dream by a putrid smell. "Ugh…" She winced before slowly opening her eyes. Everything was blurry at first, and then cleared up. "Tsunade-sama… what…"

Tsunade tossed the smelly salt aside as she helped Ino up into a sitting position. "You fainted."

"I… why… " Ino tried to formulate her response when her memory finally cleared. Her eyes bulged out of her head. "TWINS?" She looked up at Tsunade. "As in two?"

Tsunade nodded her head. "Yes, that's typically what twins mean." She then held out her hand to the girl. "Come on, let's get you off of the floor." Once Ino was on her feet, Tsunade pulled a chair from the side of the room to the front of her desk, before returning to her own seat. "Sit." She instructed Ino.

Ino walked over to the chair, with a scared look on her face. "Twins?" This time, she whispered it to herself; still unable to comprehend the situation.

"I know this comes as a shock to you." Tsunade started, "But we have to consider the predicament this now puts you and Naruto in; you especially considering it affects your status as shinobi."

"Are you firing me?" Ino asked, afraid that all of her hard work in this profession would be for naught.

Tsunade frowned at being interrupted. "Of course not Ino. But you can't exactly stay on active duty."

Ino let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Then a thought suddently occurred to her. "We can't tell Naruto!"

"Now Ino-"

"Please Hokage-sama, we can't tell him." The young girl pleaded. "Now that he and… and Sakura are to… together." She started shaking her head. "I refuse to let my pregnancy ruin that. Don't get me wrong, I hate it. But I won't allow my children to be blamed when their relationship doesn't work out. And I am sure that it won't."

Tsunade looked her over. The girl looked a mess. "Now Ino, it's not right keeping this information from Naruto. And I know that he would never blame his children for such a thing." She tried reasoning with Ino.

But Ino shook her head even harder. "No Tsunade-sama. He can't know. No one can. Naruto is powerful, and he is only getting stronger. He is making enemies left and right. We know there are people after him. If they knew that he has children…" She couldn't finish the thought. "I know I sound petty. And maybe partially I am. But I just, I can't…"

The Hokage leaned back in her chair with a sigh. Ino had some valid points as far as Naruto's enemies go. "I don't agree with this. But I am reluctant to admit that you are probably right as far as his enemies go." She grabbed a cup and poured herself some sake from her stash under her desk. "Not only outside of the village, but within. There are still villagers who hate Naruto. And if the elders ever found out about the twins, who knows what they'd plan."

Ino looked at her with wide hopeful eyes. "So, you won't tell him?"

"He'll not hear it from me. That's a promise." Tsunade answered before drinking the sake in her cup in one go.

X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

Naruto walked in the woods of Konoha. He was headed nowhere in particular, just allowed his feet to keep moving. His mind was full of thoughts. Thoughts about his friendship with Ino. Thoughts about his relationship with Ino. Thoughts about his breakup with Ino. And finally thoughts about his new found relationship with Sakura. _Sakura_. How long had he waited for the day that she would love him back? And now, it finally happened. He just never thought that it would happen like this.

He came to a stop when he approached a clearing. He was mildly shocked that his feet brought him here.

_Flashback._

"_I could stay like this forever." The soft voice said as its owner lied down on the colorful flower bed. She was currently resting her head on her boyfriend's arm, which was draped around her._

"_But if we stayed like this, we wouldn't get to grow old together." He reminded her. He had a flower crown on his head that she had made for him._

_She frowned. "I don't want to think about getting old." She pouted, looking into his clear blue eyes._

"_I do!" He grinned at her. "Getting old is the fun part Ino!" He held her tighter. "Think of all the adventures we would have had by then." He then grabbed her hand closest to him, with his free hand and pulled its back to his lips. "The lovin' we would have shared."_

"_Naruto!" She admonished in a blush. "Don't say such things."_

_He ignored her and kissed her fingers. "Think of the children we'll have." He looked at her seriously._

_Ino's blush deepened. "Naruto, you shouldn't say-"_

"_When I look at you, all I can see is our future." He kissed her open palm. "You're mine Ino. Now and forever." He then pressed her hand against his heart. "And I look forward to growing old with you." He told her, then started tickling her to death._

_Ino laughed hard. "Sto… ha ha ha… stop Naruto! Ha ha ha ha… you know… I'm ticka … ticka… ha ha ha… liiisshh! Ha ha…" He stopped and watched her as she gasped for breath. However, as soon as she caught it, she lost it again as Naruto soon captured her lips in his._

_End flashback._

Naruto could still hear her laughs. He walked further into the clearing, snatching up a handful of flowers. He felt his eyes begin to water as he sat down on the flower bed, looking up into the sky.

"_I look forward to growing old with you."_

"I'm sorry we won't grow old together." He whispered to no one in particular. He then ran his fingers through his hair. "I hope I'm not making a terrible mistake."

_POOF!_

Naruto was startled at the sudden appearance of his mentor. "Ero-sensei?"

"Don't call me that." Jiraiya said in a deadpanned voice.

"I will, when you stop being a pervert. What do you want old man?" Naruto asked, not beating around the bush.

"Such disrespect to your sensei." He said shaking his head before sitting down next to the younger man with a frown. "Can I come to just check up on my most prized pupil?"

Naruto gave him a raised brow. "You're up to something."

Jiraiya just ignored his remark as he moved his from side to side as if looking for something. "Hey, where's that hot blonde chick that's always with you?" Or someone.

"That _hot chick_ is- er… _was _my girlfriend." Naruto answered stoicly. "And I'd appreciate it if you would refer to Ino by name. If she were here, I'm sure her fist would have reminded you of that."

Jiraiya chuckled as he rubbed his head remembrance of Ino's fist connecting with his head on more than on occasion. 'Just like Tsunade.' He then focused on what his student said. "Was? As in, not anymore?" He watched Naruto nodding his head. "What'd you do to piss her off into breaking up with you? That girl was head over heels for you." Jiraiya asked, completely curious as to what could have possibly happened.

Naruto was slightly surprised that Jiraiya didn't already know what had happened. Most of the village knew by now. Then again, he was probably on a mission, or traveling as he likes to do. Naruto bowed his head down in shame. "Well, uh… Sakura confessed her feelings for me and I kinda… I decided to be with her." He looked up at his mentor and flinched when he saw the angry look on his face.

Jiraiya couldn't believe what he just heard. He chose pinky over the blonde bombshell, who was obviously a much better match for him. "Sakura? The girl who crushed you at every chance she got. The same girl who went running into the Uchiha's arms the minute you hauled his sorry ass back here. The same girl who cares for no one but herself! That Sakura?" He finished yelling at the boy.

"She's a good person, sensei." Naruto immediately jumped in to her defence.

Jiraiya held up a hand. "No, she isn't. And the sooner you and Tsunade realizes that, the better. I just can't believe you gave up such a good thing for her." He began shaking his head. "Of all the stupid, irresponsible, self-serving-"

"I care about Ino, yes. But Sakura is my soulmate!" Naruto yelled, jumping to his feet.

The white haired man followed suit. "No Naruto, she isn't. And one day, you are going to look up and realize that Ino was the one. But by then, it'll be too late." He turned his back on the boy. "That girl did not deserve your betrayal. And pinky does not deserve your love." He said, and then poofed away; leaving Naruto alone to ponder his thoughts.

"You don't know what you're talking about Ero-sensei. Sakura _is_ the one. I just know it." Naruto declared, his words sounding weak, even to him.

X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

"I don't know who he thinks he is, but I am not staying in that apartment while he is in the mood that he is in." The pink haired girl mumbled angrily as she walked down the streets of Konoha. She was on a mission to find her boyfriend. "I mean, how dare he say those things to me? As if I don't care about Ino. Of course I do. She's my best friend. You'd think he'd be a little appreciative at the fact that I damaged a good friendship for the love I hold for him." She stomped down onto the sidewalk, ignoring those she passed by. "And when I find him, I will show him just how much that love is, and remind him why he left Ino in the first place." Sakura grinned wickedly as she continued her search.

X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

'Twins.' Ino shook her head at the thought. "I can't believe I'm having twins." She said out loud this time. Still, no matter how many times she said it, she still couldn't believe it. Ino had been walking around for what seemed like hours. She started in the park, but somehow found her way by the river. She loved this river; watching it always calmed her spirit. However, today it was not working. She moved over to a rock and sat on its flat surface. She pulled her legs up to her chest to contemplate her predicament some more.

After a few more moments, she groaned. "What am I going to do?" She thought about her shinobi career. She thought about her family. She thought about her friends. She even thought about Naruto. Well, how could she not think about Naruto. He was now her 'baby-daddy' after all. Her head fell into her hands. 'I do not like the sound of that.' She thought.

"Ino? Are you alright?" Asked a soft voice.

Ino's head shot up at the sound of the soft voice. She turned around, careful not to fall, to see a friend standing behind her. "Hi- Hinata?" Sure enough, Hinata was in fact standing right behind Ino. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." The shy girl said, before moving closer to Ino. "I just finished my training session with my team. I was just about to head home when I sensed you."

Ino looked shocked. "Sensed me?"

Hinata tried not to look too sheepishly. "Hai. I could sense you during training. Byakugan and all." She explained pointing to her eyes. "Only," She paused, taking on a serious stature, "something was off about your aura."

The pale blonde rose from her seat on the rock and stood in front of her friend. "I'm sure it's nothing Hinata. You shouldn't worry so much." She waved her off, before turning to head in the opposite direction.

Hinata frown. "This is serious Ino. Something may be wrong. We should at least consult the Hokage."

Ino froze in her step, and then slowly turned around to glare at Hinata. "_We_ aren't doing anything. It's my business Hinata, go stick your nose in someone else's." She said, before walking away.

True, the old Hinata would have ducked tail and ran, but she's since then grew up. 'Ino's acting strange.' Out of concern for her friend as well as the instincts of a seasoned shinobi to protect the village, Hinata followed Ino and called out to her before she was completely gone. "Ino! If you won't go to Tsunade-sama, then I will have to check you myself!"

Ino's eyes widened at that threat. 'Hinata can't find out.' She panicked. She spun around to confront her friend. "Hinata, wait-" But it was too late.

"Byakugan!" The smaller girl yelled. Once her bloodline was activated, she immediately gasped.

"I can explain." Ino said calmly. Though inside, she was anything but.

Hinate dispelled the bloodline at once. She looked to Ino with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry Ino. I shouldn't have invaded your privacy." She said, in a timid voice, reminiscent of the old Hinata.

Ino just sat cross-legged in the spot where she was standing. She looked out onto the river and let out a deep sigh. "No, it's not your fault Hinata. I was acting suspicious. You were only being a concerned friend. And I chewed you out for it."

Hinata walked up slowly to Ino and took a seat beside her. She wasn't sure where to start. She and Ino weren't necessarily the best of friends, but they were friends. "Ino, I'm just going to assume that you already know what's happening with your body. Have you spoken to Tsunade-sama yet?"

Ino nodded her head. "I saw her this morning. She confirmed my suspicions as well as broke the news to me that I'm having tw… twi… I can't even say the word." She moaned forlornly, placing her face into the palms of her hands.

Hinata wrapped her arm around Ino's shoulders. "Ino, it's going to be okay. You are not alone in this. What did Naruto say after you told him?" Ino stiffened in her arms. "You did tell him right?" Then she had a horrible thought. "He is the father, isn't he?"

Ino sighed. "Yes, he's the father. And no I haven't told him."

Hinata lips grew thin. "Ino-"

"Don't Ino me, Hinata. How can I tell him? We're not even together anymore!" She exclaimed.

Hinata blinked. "Wait, what? What do you mean you aren't together anymore?"

Ino looked at her with blood shot eyes. "Where have you been? Everyone in the village knows that Naruto dropped me like a hot potato the minute that Sakura decided he was finally good enough for her. And right after Sasuke's death no less."

Hinata was astonished. "I had no idea… I knew about poor Sasuke, yes, but… Sakura and Naruto?" She then frowned. 'How could Naruto do that to Ino? My sweet Naruto-kun would never.' She shook the thought away. 'Everyone has changed Hinata, even you. It shouldn't be surprising that Naruto would too.' She thought to herself. 'Even if it wasn't for the better.' She sighed sadly. 'Oh Naruto.'

"And now… now I have two babies on the way, and I don't know what to do." Ino said before tears started running down her cheeks.

Hinata squeezed her. "You will get over Naruto, Ino. I'm not saying it will be easy, especially how it ended, but the pain will go away. As for your pregnancy, you will need to come clean with him."

"NO!" Ino yelled, pulling herself away from Hinata. "No, I can't do that. I don't want him to know. I didn't want anyone to know. So you can't tell anyone anything."

"Now Ino, think about what you're saying." Hinata pleaded.

"I am." The blonde said determinedly. "I won't let him her Sakura grow to resent my children for anything that goes wrong in their relationship. Besides, you know Sakura. She'll see my children as competition and will not be pleasant to them at all. I don't want her around them."

Hinata thought over what Ino said. She nodded her head, seeing how some of it did make sense. "Still Ino, aren't you being a little selfish. Naruto deserves to know."

"Keep your voice down Hinata!" Ino hissed. "I know I'm being selfish. So were they. But that's not the point. As I told the fifth Hokage, Naruto walks around with a target on his back. I don't want my children inheriting that." She explained.

The shorter girl sighed. 'At least that point as merit.' She thought to herself. She ran her fingers through her dark locks as she thought over Ino's predicament. "Ino… you won't be able to keep it from him." Ino looked at her sharply causing her to raise her hands in defense. "I'm not going to say anything, but eventually you will start to show. Naruto's not stupid, he'll figure out they are his. Everyone who knows of your relationship will."

"Don't worry, I'm working on that." Was all Ino said in response, as she stared out into the distance.

Sensing that she wanted to be alone, Hinata stood up and excused herself. "If you ever need anything Ino, don't be afraid to ask." She said as she laid a hand on Ino's shoulder.

Ino squeezed her hand. "Thank you, Hinata."

And then, Hinata was gone.

X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

Hinata walked further and further away from the river and the woods that surrounded it. She hated leaving Ino alone. She hated that Ino had to go through this alone. 'How could Naruto behave this way?' Hinata grew out of her crush for the boy years ago, when she realized her feelings for Kiba. Even though she was no longer in love with Naruto, she still cared for and admired him. She was appalled at his actions towards Ino. She was so happy for them when they had gotten together. It really was a shame that Sakura had to interfere. "I'll never understand the hold she has on him." Hinata thought out loud.

"The hold _who_ has on _who_?" Asked a deep voiced male, as he threw his arms around the future clan leader.

Hinata immediately relaxed with a smile. "Kiba." She said, and then frowned at her previous thoughts. "The hold Sakura has on Naruto." She replied angrily.

"Ah." Kiba sensed his girlfriend's irritation. "So you heard as well. To be honest, I'm surprised at Naruto. But then again, as you said, she does have a hold on him."

Hinata shook her head. "It's not natural." The she sighed as she slumped further into her boyfriend's arms. "And it's not fair, to Ino."

Kiba held her tighter and nodded his head in agreement. "Yea babe, I know."

X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

Naruto is walking around with his head bowed. He feels bad. And his talk with Jiraiya hadn't helped much. He really wished things didn't have to be this way. If only Sakura realized her feelings sooner. Then he would have never been with Ino in the first place. Naruto cringed. Somehow the thought of them never finding each other hurt more than the thought of them breaking up. 'Ino is a good person. And I feel privileged to getting to know her better.'

He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to walk. Soon he could hear running water. Once he stepped out of a thick of trees, he could see the sparkling blue river. He had a light smile on his face. 'Ino always loved this place.' He thought to himself, and then looked further down the bank and gasped in surprise. There at the edge of the water, his Ino sat looking pensive. He took a step forward and then paused. He knew he shouldn't. She wouldn't want to see him now. But he didn't like the way things ended last time. He needed to fix things. Only Naruto was too stubborn to see that it was far too soon to patch things up with Ino now. He moved closer to her.

X XX XXX XX X

Ino sat quietly, looking out into space; not really seeing the beauty surrounding her. She contemplated her discussion with Hinata. The girl was right, Ino would be showing soon. She was actually a little surprised that she wasn't already showing considering she was pregnant with twins. Then again it is still pretty early. _Seven weeks_. She sighed, that's a lot to take in.

She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She wasn't alone. She stiffened as she recognized just who it was.

"Hi Ino." The voice greeted her, slightly unsure.

As _he_ should be. "What do _you_ want?" Ino asked, voice filled with irritation. She refused to even look at him, keeping her sight on the blue waters before her.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and let out a sigh. This was not going to prove easy. "Ino… uh… can we… can we talk… for a moment? Please?"

She stiffened. "I have nothing to say to you." Ino said firmly. Her voice was like ice.

Naruto grew uneasy at the tone her voice. 'You knew this wouldn't be easy. Just talk to her.' He took two steps closer and then took a deep breath. "Ino… I-"

"Don't! … say my name like that. You haven't the right to address me in such a familiar manner. Not. Any. More." She corrected him, still not turning around to face him.

Of which, Naruto was glad. Because at that moment his face reflected a deep anguish. "In… I… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for the pain that I've caused you, I-"

Ino jumped up from her seated position on the ground and turned to glare into Naruto's eyes. "Sorry? You're sorry? For the pain you've caused?" She stomped closer to him, closing the small space that had been left between them. "I don't give a shit about how sorry you are, Naruto! Because no matter how sorry you are, it will change nothing!" She screamed, with her voice cracking at the end. Her eyes were itching, but she wouldn't allow herself to cry, she couldn't.

"I know." He said softly.

She looked into his eyes sharply. "You know? Do you really? Well I don't think that you do." She ran her hand over her forehead. "I don't think you have a damn clue."

Naruto hated seeing her like this; especially since he was the cause of it all. "I didn't want this to happen. I swear. It wasn't supposed to be this way."

"What wasn't? Your ending things? Or your betrayal?" She asked in a cold voice, eyes narrowed into icy slits.

He felt a shiver crawl down his spine. "I…," He didn't know what to say to that.

They just stood there, in silence. Ino was steaming with rage and Naruto felt smaller by the second. It hurt him to see her look at him with such disdain and contempt. Then it was with Ino's next words where Naruto felt his world begin to fall apart. "I think it's best that we never speak to each other again." Ino said after a heavy sigh. "I don't think I can ever forgive you. And I don't even want to try. You've proven just how little you deserve my friendship."

He was… shocked to say the least. "You… you don't mean that." He shook his head in refusal. "No. We were friends before, we-"

"Can't be friends after." Ino finished his sentence. She looked off to the side, unable to watch the distress in his eyes. She still loved the bastard after all. "I don't want you in my life." She finished softly.

Naruto couldn't believe it. He was losing a really good friend because of his foolishness, his selfishness. He wanted to persuade her. He needed to change her mind. But before he could try, they were interrupted.

"Naruto!" Came a loud shrill voice. "I've been looking all over for you!" Immediately after the screaming stopped, a pink blur appeared through the trees in the distance. Focusing chakra into her feet, Sakura leaped forward until she was side by side Naruto. "Oh! Hi Ino." Sakura said once she noticed the platinum blonde standing there. She then looked between the two. "What are you guys talking about?"

Ino glared at Sakura before returning her gaze to Naruto. "What I said stands. I don't want you in my life. I don't want anything to do with you. Either of you."

Sakura crosses her arms. "Well that's a thing to say to your friends Ino-pig." She said with a frown.

"Sakura-" Naruto started.

The pink head shook her head. "No. We know you are hurting Ino, but we're still your friends. And we are not going anywhere." She then took a step closer with a huge smile on her face.

Ino just glared at the girl. She couldn't believe that Sakura had the audacity to speak to her. "I am not your friend. And it is pretty clear to me that you were never really mine." Ino saw that Sakura was about to interrupt, so she held up her hand. "Honestly, I don't want to hear your shrill voice anymore. Just stay the hell away from me." Ino turned her back to them and started to walk away.

Naruto looks down. It pains him to lose Ino's friendship. Sakura noticed this and grew jealous. She began to follow Ino, while dodging Naruto's outstretched hands. "You know what Ino. I don't see why you can't just be happy for us. You knew that Naruto and I belonged together and still you stole him from me. You two weren't going anywhere anyway." She stopped short as she noticed Ino stop walking, but didn't turn around. "Naruto loves me, always has and always will. You two were just fooling around."

At those words, Ino swiftly spun around. Her eyes were wide, as she could not believe what she had just heard. She glanced at Naruto, as if hoping he would defend their relationship. But no, Naruto said nothing. She looked off on the side. It hurt. How could he just stand there and not say anything. But she would not crumble, not here, not to them. Her icy eyes landed on Naruto's. "And you would let her downgrade what we had? What we had was real, Naruto. Probably more real than anything you will get from this, this… conniving WHORE!" Here she got angry. Sakura turned a hot red and lunged for Ino, but Naruto held her back; feeling an overwhelming desire to protect Ino.

Naruto frowned. "Ey Ino, I know you're hurting from what I did to you, but please don't call Sakura such names."

"Well why not? It's what she is afterall. You know what really sucks? I just can't believe what a total disappointment you turned out to be Naruto. As a friend, as a boyfriend," she turned her back on them once more, "and as a human being."

Sakura couldn't take it. "Ino! Naruto, let me go!"

"Don't speak to me." Came Ino's cold voice.

"Ino…" Naruto began, still holding onto his new girlfriend.

"Either of you." Ino takes a step forward, and then pauses and turns to look Naruto in the eye. She's not glaring, and her eyes are not icy. She doesn't smile at him, her look is just empty. Her eyes are so devoid of any emotion that Naruto has to look away. "Goodbye." She says, and soon she is gone.

Naruto stands there, watching her go until he can see her no more. He's still holding Sakura, but he doesn't notice. He's haunted by the look in Ino's eyes. He's scared by the sound of her voice. He's frightened by the 'goodbye' that she spoke. 'It can't be goodbye, it… it just can't.' He has this overpowering sense to run after her; stronger than ever. But then a voice stops his plans before it's even hatched.

"You can let go of me now Naruto." Sakura said. Once he had released her, she just stared at him quizzically.

Naruto was confused. "What?"

And then Sakura's face morphed into anger. "HOW COULD YOU LET HER CALL ME A WHORE LIKE THAT NARUTO!"

X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

Ino runs further down the bank. Far enough where Naruto and Sakura can't see her. Tears coat her face. She sinks down to her knees and just let the down pour that she had denied earlier fall down in waves. "What am I going to do?" She questions herself in broken sobs. She places her face in her hands and continues to break down. She is alone for a while. Though to her, it felt endless.

X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

"I wish ya would've told me ya were gonna confront them Shika." The shorter chubby boy said to his spike haired friend.

Shikamaru let out a soft sigh. "I hadn't exactly planned on it Choji. But they were just sitting there; grinning like idiots." He replied.

Choji clenched his fists. "Boy I wish I'da been there. I'da given Naruto a serious talkin' to." He punched his right hand into his left.

"There's no point in fighting him Choji. He isn't worth the effort." Shikamaru explained to his friend, while continuing to walk past the trees.

Choji immediately deflated. "Yeah, I know. But I jus' wanna hurt him, both of 'em. They should feel twice the pain Ino feels."

The taller boy kept his hands firmly placed in his pockets. "They should. But I doubt they ever will." With that said, both boys stepped out into a clearing where the view of the river sparkled in the distance. "And speaking of Ino." He added as they noticed the figure crouched over beside the bank.

Choji's face immediately fell. "Aww Ino…" They hurried to her side.

X XX XXX XX X

Ino was so consumed in her grief that she had not sensed the boys come up behind her. And though they were not necessarily concealing their movement, her sobs drowned out any sounds they could have possibly made. She tensed at the arms that half embraced her on either side. But soon relaxed when she realized it was only her two best friends. She laid her head on Shikamaru's shoulder as the all three had a group hug. She wiped her face and looked at the two of them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We jus' wanted to check on ya Ino." Choji started. "How are ya holdin' up?"

She looked her red shot eyes into Choji's. "I'm okay." He didn't look convinced, so she felt that she needed to elaborate. "Really, I'm okay guys. I just, need a little more time to adjust." She finished looking at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "I see right through you Ino. You are not okay."

Choji broke away from their hug and stared out at the water. "I can't believe Naruto!" His face was starting to turn red, he was so angry.

"Calm down Choji." A soft voice said.

"No Ino. I can't calm down knowing what he and Sakura did to you." Choji started shaking his head. "That's it, I'm not friends with them anymore; either of them."

"No! Choji don't do that!" Ino shouted, jumping up to her feet.

Choji looked at her surprised. "Why not Ino? After what they did? After what _he _did? Never thought him capable, but I guess he fooled us all, didn't he?"

Shikamaru rose to his feet to stand beside his friends. "Ino, if Naruto is the type of person to do this to someone he claimed to love, then what kind of friend is he really?"

"Shika…" Ino looked at Shikamaru in surprise. "Don't, don't say things like that." She then looked at both of her friends. "Please don't stop being Naru… his friend. He needs you two. You know how most of this village is against him."

"But Ino-"

"No guys. I appreciate what you are trying to do. But really, it's not necessary." She said as tears formed in her eyes. "I don't want you to stop being his friends. He wants to be Hokage someday. And he will need the two of you on his side. So don't drop him, okay?" She finished. As much as she hates Naruto right now, she still really loves him; deep down. His pain is her pain. And now, with the new development of the twins, he'll always be a part of her. And she did not want the father of her children to suffer any further in this life. But she couldn't exactly tell that to her two best friends.

Choji shook his head, but consented. "Fine. Okay, Ino. Whatever you say."

"This is what you want?" Shikamaru asked her. She nodded her head yes. "Fine. We won't cut him out of our lives. I won't forget or forgive all that he's done to you."

"That goes ditto for me." And then the three friends once again shared a hug. "Ya know we love ya, right Ino?" Choji asked.

"Yea, of course." She beamed up at them.

"And we will always be here for you. Remember that. Naruto may be our friend, but you… you're our sister." The older of the three stated.

"Oh guys." Ino gushed. She loved them so much. Still, she knew she could never tell them her secret. No one can know.

X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

The couple walked into their apartment. The boy seemed rather sullen, but the woman was hot with anger. "I just can't believe you Naruto."

"Just drop it Sakura." He said tiredly as he took a seat on the couch.

Sakura glared at Naruto. "No I will not _drop it_." She moved closer to her boyfriend. "You chose to be with me Naruto. You do remember that don't you?"

Naruto sighed. "Of course I do Sakura. That's how I got in this mess in the first place remember?"

She looked taken aback. "You call 'us' a mess?"

He shook his head. "That's not what I meant." He said exasperatedly.

"I don't see where you get off having an attitude with me, when it was you who did not defend my honor." She said angrily.

"WHAT HONOR?" Naruto blew up jumping from the couch. "Tell me what honor do you have left after betraying your best friend!" Then he calmed down. "What honor do I have left? The both of us are lower than dirt, Sakura. Better start learning to accept that now." He turned away from her.

Sakura was afraid of Naruto's reaction. She didn't want him to continue down his frame of thought. He may end up deciding to end things between the two of them. She tentatively took a step forward and placed a hand onto his shoulder. "Don't say that Naruto. We can't help how we feel for each other. And we can't change what we've already done." She then smiled when an idea came to her. It was sure to make Naruto feel better and stay with her. "Let's devote the rest of our lives to making it up to her. One day Ino will heal. And she'll be open to forgive us, I'm sure of it. We'll fight for her friendship together." She finished with a big smile.

Naruto turned to Sakura at the suggestion. He smiled at her. "You really are the best Sakura." He pulled her into his arms. Then his smile wavered. "I really miss her." He then placed his face into the crook of her neck and allowed tears to flow from his eyes.

Sakura's face depicted annoyance, but she let him grieve. Ino will be out of his system soon enough. "Me too Naruto. Me too." She said while wrapping her arms around the blonde.

X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

Ino finally makes her way to the monument stone. She couldn't take any more of the pity stares she was getting from the people on the street; or the talks she keeps receiving from her well-meaning friends. She just wanted to be left alone. She walked up to the stone and her eyes immediately found her sensei's name. "Asuma-sensei." She whispered aloud. Her eyes began to tear. "You're probably disappointed in the shinobi I've become." She sat down on the ground before it. "I… I broke my promise Asuma-sensei. I let Sakura beat me. I feel so hollow inside." And then her sobs came. "I'm a failure."

"I wouldn't necessarily say that, Ino-chan." A deep voice sounded behind her.

Ino turned her teary reddened face to the newcomer. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yo." He walked to stand beside her. "Why so sullen Ino-chan?"

At his question, she swiftly ran her fingers over her face to try and erase any signs of her tears. She failed miserably. "I'm just… I'm just… uh…"

Kakashi took in her appearance. He did not like what he saw. He now knew her demeanor was the result of Naruto and Sakura's actions and not that of Sasuke's death. He was disappointed in his two students for what they did. He despised betrayal. He then took a seat onto the ground beside her.

"Ka- Kakashi-sensei?" Ino asked looking up at him in surprise. His face wore a serious expression while looking at the monument.

"You are not a failure. Asuma would not be disappointed in you." He said.

Ino's face scrunched in sorrow. "How can you say that?" She asked in a whisper. "I have nothing of value. I am nothing of value."

"You are an exceptional shinobi. Very promising to surpass even your father." Kakashi told her.

'But all that is to be placed on hold.' She thought to herself as she tenderly touched her stomach. But she could not tell him that.

She looked at Kakashi. "Your words are kind, Kakashi-sensei. But I know where I stand."

"They aren't worth it." Was his calm reply.

"Excuse me?" She asked in wonder.

"_He_ isn't worth it." He turned to look at her. He noticed how beautiful her eyes were. He could not deny that the Yamanaka heiress was quite stunning. "He isn't _worth _you. You're an amazing person Ino. And you are stronger than this. Don't let this beat you." He didn't believe that such sorrow should be displayed on a face such as hers.

Her face grew warm as she realized he did not use an honorific after her name. "I'm… I'm just not sure what to do from here, where to go. I'm stifled here. I can't…"

He nodded his head, understanding her dilemma. "You need a distraction. A mission. Get away for a while." He suggested.

Ino looked at him surprise. "You know what Kakashi-sensei, you're right. But Hokage-sama won't let me go on a mission."

At her statement, Kakashi looked at her quizzically. "It couldn't hurt to ask." He stood up from his seated position. "You will be okay Ino." He turned to walk away, but then halted. He looked back at her. "And Ino?"

She looked up at him. "Yes Kakashi-sensei?"

"Just call me Kakashi. Technically, I was never your sensei." He finished with a warm smile, which she couldn't see. But noticed by the crinkle of his exposed eye.

Ino smiled at him. "Yes, Kakashi." And with that, he poofed away. Ino had to admit, her short conversation with the copy-nin improved her spirits a little. "Tsunade-sama won't give me a mission, but maybe she'd be open to a vacation." She mumbled to herself. 'After all, I will be showing soon, and that would not be good for anyone.'

Ino moved to her feet and decided to head home. 'Thanks Kakashi.' She thought to herself while allowing a warm smile to spread across her face.

End.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Hiya! I'm glad that some of you like this story, or at least its prequel and I hope you like this one as well. This is part 2, so to speak. I had originally intended a one-shot, but left room to continue it if I so choose. Perpetual Ire may be the end, or it may not be. It depends whether I get inspired to write more, or have the time, or who knows. There is more to Ino's story I assure you. And I would like to get it all out there, but I don't want to start a story and never finish it. So that's why I end each part as though that could be its ending.**

**If you like this story so far, please let me know. There was actually more that was supposed to be happening in this chapter, but it was getting to long, so I'll have to continue it in the next installment (again that's if it's continued).**

**Thanks for reading this everyone.**

**But again, seriously….**

…**. PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	2. Author's Note

Just an FYI, I've posted a third installment to this story. "Perpetual Exodus." Please check it out. Thanks!


End file.
